piesnloduiogniafandomcom-20200214-history
Rebelia Roberta Baratheona
Rebelia Roberta zwana również Wojną Uzurpatora to rewolucja skierowana przeciwko panującej dynastii Targaryenów, zapoczątkowana przez Eddarda Starka, Jona Arryna i Roberta Baratheona od którego wzięła swoją nazwę. Trwała około roku i zakończyła się obaleniem Targaryenów oraz koronowaniem Roberta. Przyczyny 'Turniej w Harrenhal' W 281 AC lord Walter Whent zorganizował wielki turniej rycerski w Harrenhal. Wielu szlachciców z całego królestwa przybyło, aby wziąć udział w tej uroczystości. Wśród nich znalazł się dziedzic Winterfell, Brandon Stark oraz jego młodsze rodzeństwo, Eddard, Lyanna i Benjen. Najznamienitszym gościem turnieju był król Aerys II, który od wielu lat nie opuszczał Czerwonej Twierdzy. Zachęcony jednak przez Varysa zdecydował się tam udać. Turniej ten był wyjątkowo wystawny, a w jego trakcie Gwardia Królewska powitała swojego nowego członka, Jaimego Lannistera. Zakończył się jednak przykrym akcentem. Zwycięzca turnieju, książę Rhaegar Targaryen jako Królową Miłości i Piękna wybrał Lyannę Stark, a nie własną żonę księżniczkę Elię Martell. 'Porwanie Lyanny Stark' Jakiś czas później Lyanna Stark zniknęła, według pogłosek porwana przez księcia Rhaegara. Jej brat, Brandon Stark natychmiast wyruszył do Królewskiej Przystani, wraz ze swymi towarzyszami: Ethanem Gloverem, Elbertem Arrynem, Kylem Roycem i Jefforym Mallisterem. Brandon podjechał pod bramy Czerwonej Twierdzy i zaczął wykrzykiwać, by książę wyszedł i zginął, nieświadom, że Rhaegara tam nie ma. Król Aerys II Targaryen nakazał aresztować całą grupę pod zarzutem spisku mającego na celu zabójstwo księcia. Wezwał również do stolicy ich ojców, by wytłumaczyli się przed jego dworem. Lord Rickard Stark zażądał próby walki, a król Aerys na nią zezwolił. Rickard przygotował się do walki zakładając zbroję. Szalony Król oznajmił, że jego czempionem będzie ogień i nakazał zawiesić lorda Starka nad ogniem. Brandon został sprowadzony z lochów i przywiązany liną w taki sposób, że gdy próbował sięgnąć po miecz, który pozostawiono tuż poza zasięgiem jego palców, by uwolnić ojca, węzeł wokół jego szyi się zacieśniał. Brandon udusił się próbując uwolnić ojca, który został upieczony we własnej zbroi. Następnie król zażądał, by lord Jon Arryn przysłał mu głowy Eddarda Starka, który wraz ze śmiercią ojca i starszego brata został lordem Winterfell oraz lorda Roberta Baratheona, który był zaręczony z Lyanną Stark. Obaj byli podopiecznymi lorda Arryna, który odmówił wykonania tego rozkazu. W zamian wezwał swoich chorążych i wyruszył na wojnę. Przebieg 'Zdobycie Gulltown' Rebelia Roberta zaczęła się w Dolinie Arrynów. Lord Jon Arryn wezwał swoich chorążych, ale nie wszyscy podnieśli chorągwie. Wśród tych, którzy pozostali wierni koronie prym wiódł Marq Grafton. Wezwał on pozostałych rojalistów i wspólnie zablokowali port w Gulltown uniemożliwiając Eddardowi Starkowi powrót statkiem na północ. Stark ruszył sam przez Góry Księżycowe na Paluchy, by znaleźć rybaka, który pomógłby mu dostać się do Białego Portu. Obrona Gulltown wkrótce upadła, a w trakcie walki Robert Baratheon zabił Marqa Graftona. Robert popłynął do Końca Burzy, by zebrać własnych chorążych. 'Bitwy pod Summerhall' Również Robert Baratheon napotkał podobny problem co Jon Arryn w Gulltown. Nie wszyscy jego chorążowie stanęli po jego stronie. Pierwsza główna bitwa w Krainach Burzy została stoczona pod Summerhall. Stoczono tam trzy bitwy, w zasadzie wszystkie jednego dnia. Lordowie Grandison, Cafferen i Fell zgromadzili swe armie i planowali połączyć je pod Summerhall. Stamtąd mieli ruszyć na Koniec Burzy. Ktoś zdradził te plany Robertowi, który natychmiast ruszył do Summerhall, gdzie zaatakował po kolei trzy gromadzące się armie. Lord Fell poległ w bitwie z ręki Roberta. Lordowie Cafferen i Grandison zostali pojmani i zabrani do Końca Burzy, gdzie Robert zmnienił ich z wrogów w przyjaciół, którzy pozostali mu wierni. Po zwycięstwie w Summerhall Robert mógł wyruszyć na północ, by połączyć siły z Jonem Arrynem i ludźmi z Północy. 'Bitwa pod Ashford' Kolejną wielką stoczoną bitwa, była Bitwa pod Ashford. Robert wymaszerował z armią i zostawił Koniec Burzy pod dowództwem swojego młodszego brata, Stannisa Baratheona. Pod Ashford siły Roberta zostały zaatakowane i pokonane przez lorda Randylla Tarly'ego. Lord Mace Tyrell, mimo iż nie przybył na czas, przypisał sobie zwycięstwo w tej bitwie. . W trakcie bitwy lord Randyll zabił lorda Cafferena, a następnie wysłał jego głowę królowi Aerysowi II. Robert zdołał umknąć z ocalałymi. Po bitwie Mace Tyrell pomaszerował na Koniec Burzy i rozpoczął oblężenie zamku. Oblężenie trwało około roku. Wydarzenia w Krainach Burzy sprawiły, iż król Aerys II oskarżył swego Namiestnika, Owena Merryweathera o nieudolność, a nawet pomoc rebeliantom. Został pozbawiony ziem i tytułów oraz wygnany. . Nowym Namiestnikiem został przyjaciel księcia Rhaegara o reputacji wojownika - lord Jon Connington. 'Bitwa Dzwonów' Lord Jon Connington osobiście poprowadził wielką armię w pole i ruszył w pościg za Robertem Baratheonem. Ranny Robert schronił się w Kamiennym Sepcie. Armia Conningtona wzięła miasto siłą i zaczęła przeszukiwać miasto - dom po domu. Jednak mieszkańcy miasta byli po stronie Roberta, przenosząc go z miejsca na miejsce, wciąż ukrywając przed żołnierzami Conningtona. Bitwa rozpoczęła się, gdy do miasta dotarły połączone siły lordów Eddarda Starka, Hostera Tully'ego oraz Jona Arryna i toczyła się w samym mieście. Żołnierze walczyli na ulicach i w alejkach oraz na dachach, podczas gdy septonowie dzwonili wszystkimi dzwonami w mieście, by ostrzec mieszkańców przed bitwą oraz żeby pozamykali się w domach. Bitwa był bardzo zaciekła. Lord Connington ranił lorda Hostera i zabił Denysa Arryna, kuzyna lorda Arryna. W końcu z burdelu, w którym się ukrywał, wyszedł Robert Baratheon i włączył się do walki, niemal zabijając Conningtona. Król Aerys II, który porażkę Conningtona uznał za spisek i pomoc rebeliantom, wygnał Namiestnika i pozbawił go ziem i tytułów. Na swojego następnego Namiestnika wybrał lorda Qarltona Chelsteda. Ser Jonothor Darry i Ser Barristan Selmy z Gwardii Królewskiej zostali wysłani, by dowodzić armią, którą zostawił Conningtown. Lord Dowódca Gwardii Królewskiej, Ser Gerold Hightower został wysłany, by odnaleźć księcia Rhaegara Targaryena. W końcu książę wrócił z południa i przekonał swego ojca, by zwrócił się o pomoc do lorda Tywina Lannistera. Dodatkowo król Aerys II w tajemnicy nakazał swoim alchemikom rozmieścić w całej stolicy skrytki z dzikim ogniem. Lord Hoster Tully zaaranżował małżeństwo swojej córki Lysy z lordem Jonem Arrynem. Jego druga córka, Catelyn, była zaręczona wcześniej z Brandonem Starkiem, ale ze względu na jego śmierć, jego miejsce zajął jego brat Eddard Stark. Obydwa śluby odbyły się tego samego dnia w Riverrun. 'Bitwa nad Tridentem' Bitwa nad Tridentem była rozstrzygającą bitwą tej wojny. Stoczono ją w miejscu znanym później jako Rubinowy Bród, na północnym brzgu rzeki Trident. Siły wierne koronie liczyły czterdzieści tysięcy ludzi. Rebelianci mieli pod swoimi sztandarami mniejsze siły, za to bardziej doświadczone w walce. Książę Rhaegar Targaryen i Robert Baratheon starli się podczas bitwy. Książę zdołał ranić Roberta, ten jednak zabił go uderzeniem swego młota wojennego. W końcu armia Targaryenów rozproszyła się i uciekła. Robert zaczął zgłaszać swoje pretensje do tronu. Z wszystkich przywódców rebelii on miał do niego najlepsze prawa. Ze względu na odniesione rany, przekazał dowództwo nad pościgiem resztek armii Targaryenów Eddardowi Starkowi. Uciekinierzy skierowali się do Królewskiej Przystani. 'Bitwa na Manderze' Lord Żelaznych Wysp, Quellon Greyjoy postanowił zachować neutralność w trakcie tej wojny. Jednak dowiedziawszy się o śmierci księcia Rhaegara, synowie Quellona - Balon, Euron i Victarion - przekonali go, by przyłączył się do sił rebeliantów zanim skończy się wojna. Jej wynik był już niemal przesądzony, a stając po stronie zwycięzców żelaźni ludzi mogliby liczyć na zysk. Wciąż nie wiadomo było po której stronie opowie się Ród Lannisterów z Casterly Rock, dlatego większość floty pozostała na Żelaznych Wyspach, podczas gdy Quellon poprowadził pięćdziesiąt statków by zaatakować Reach. Greyjoyowie przejęli trochę statków oraz złupili kilka miasteczek i wsi. Zostali jednak zatrzymani przez statki z Wysp Tarczowych u ujścia Manderu. Lord Quellon zginął w Bitwie na Manderze, a jego dziedzic, Balon, poprowadził ocalałe statki z powrotem na Żelazne Wyspy. 'Złupienie Królewskiej Przystani' Już przed Bitwą nad Tridentem król Aerys II przygotowywał swój plan spalenia Królewskiej Przystani przy użyciu dzikiego ognia. W końcu jednak Namiestnik Króla, lord Qarlton Chelsted, zainteresował się częstymi wizytami piromantów i odkrył plan. Próbował wszystkiego, by odwieść króla od szalonego pomysłu, ale żadne błagania czy próby przemówienia do rozsądku króla nie skutkowały. W końcu Chelsted postanowił zrezygnować z tytułu Namiestnika, za co król Aerys spalił go żywcem. Nowym Namiestnikiem został ulubiony piromanta króla - Rossart. W międzyczasie król wysłał swoją ciężarną żonę, królową Rhaellę z synem, księciem Viserysem na Smoczą Skałę, gdzie mieli znaleźć się pod ochroną, m.in. Ser Willema Darry'ego. Jednak żonie swojego syna, księcia Rhaegara - Elii Martell i jej dzieciom rozkazał pozostać w stolicy. Pomimo, iż powszechnie uważa się Bitwę nad Tridentem za rozstrzygającą bitwę Rebelii Roberta, Królewska Przystań pozostała niezdobyta aż do jej złupienia w ostatniej głównej bitwie tej wojny. Lord Eddard Stark wyruszył w pościg za resztkami armii Targaryenów do stolicy po Bitwie Dzwonów. Lord Tywin Lannister wciąż nie odpowiedział na wezwania żadnej ze stron. Pojawił się jednak pod bramami Królewskiej Przystani z siłami liczącymi dwanaście tysięcy ludzi na kilka godzin przed Starkiem. Lord Tywin ogłosił swą lojalność wobec króla. Lord Varys radził pozostawić bramy zamknięte, ale król wybrał radę Wielkiego Maestera Pycelle i otwarł bramy przed ludźmi Lannisterów. Zaczęło się łupienie miasta. Uświadomiwszy sobie, że wszystko stracone, król Aerys rozkazał Rossartowi podpalić skrytki z dzikim ogniem w całym mieście. Rozkazał również Ser Jaimemu Lannisterowii, najstarszemu synowi lorda Tywina i jedynemu obecnemu w mieście członkowi Królewskiej Gwardii, zabić lorda Tywina i przynieść jego głowę na dowód. Jaime, by powstrzymać podpalenie miasta zabił jednak zarówno Rossarta, jak i króla Aerysa. W międzyczasie Ser Gregor Clegane i Ser Amory Lorch wkroczyli do Twierdzy Maegora, by zająć się resztą królewskiej rodziny i zabezpieczyć tron Roberta i udowodnić wierność rodu Lannisterów wobec nowego króla. Gregor zabił księcia Aegona, który był tylko niemowlęciem, a następnie zgwałcił i zabił jego matkę, księżniczkę Elię Martell. Amory wyciągnął małą księżniczkę Rhaenys spod łóżka i również zabił. Kiedy Eddard Stark wkroczył do miasta, zastał Jaimego siedzącego na Żelaznym Tronie, ze zwłokami króla Aerysa u stóp. Jakiś czas później do miasta dotarł Robert Baratheon, a lord Tywin sprezentował mu ciała Elii, Rhaenys i Aegona. Eddard Stark nazwał to zbrodnią mordowania dzieci, co spowodowało konflikt pomiędzy nim a Robertem. Eddard opuścił w gniewie miasto. Jaime Lannister w tajemnicy wytropił i zabił Garigusa i Belisa, piromantów, którzy jako jedyni znali plan Aerysa i rozmieszczenie skrytem z dzikim ogniem. Skutki Złupienie Królewskiej Przystani uważane jest za koniec Rebelii Roberta. Wciąż jednak trwało oblężenie Końca Burzy, a Lyanna Stark nie została odnaleziona. 'Zakończenie oblężenia Końca Burzy' Oblężenie Końca Burzy rozpoczęło się po Bitwie pod Ashford. Lord Mace Tyrell, który poprowadził swoje siły na Koniec Burzy, przez niemal rok oblegał zamek, którego obroną dowodził młodszy brat Roberta, Stannis Baratheon. Załoga zamku cierpiała głód, podczas gdy poza murami w zasięgu wzroku oblegający ucztowali. W końcu przez blokadę morską udało się przemknąć przemytnikowi Dacosowi, który przywiózł obleganym ładunek cebuli i ryb, dzięki czemu nie musieli uciec się do kanibalizmu. Dzięki Davosowi załodze udało się dotrwać do przybycia Eddarda Starka, który zakończył oblężenie. Lordowie Reach szybko się poddali. 'Starcie pod Wieżą Radości' Po zakończeniu Oblężenia Końca Burzy, lord Eddard Stark ruszył dalej na południe. Towarzyszyło mu sześciu mężczyzn: Howland Reed,Willam Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull i Mark Ryswell. U podnóża Gór Czerwonych w Dorne znaleźli trzech rycerzy należących do Gwardii Królewskiej króla Aerysa II. Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Oswell Whent oraz Lord Dowódca Ser Gerold Hightower strzegli wieży, którą książę Rhaegar nazwał Wieżą Radości. Siedmiu ludzi z Północy starło się z trzema rycerzami Gwardii i ostatecznie przeżyli tylko Eddard Stark i Howland Reed. W wieży Eddard znalazł swoją umierającą siostrę Lyannę. Lyanna ostatnimi słowami wymogła na bracie dotrzymanie obietnicy, którą Eddard wspominał nawet po wielu latach. Po śmierci siostry Eddard rozebrał wieżę, a jej kamieni użył do usypania kurhanów dla ośmiu poległych ludzi. Następnie wyruszył jeszcze dalej na południe, do Starfall, gdzie oddał miecz Arthura Dayne'a z valyriańskiej stali o imieniu Świt, siostrze Arthura lady Asharze. 'Atak na Smoczą Skałę' W czasie pomiędzy Bitwą na Tridentem a Złupieniem Królewskiej Przystani, ciężarna królowa Rhaella Targaryen oraz jej syn, a zarazem dziedzic Żelaznego Tronu - Viserys, zostali odesłani dla bezpieczeństwa na Smoczą Skałę. Kilka miesięcy po ucieczce z Królewskiej Przystani królowa Rhaella zmarła wydając na świat córkę Daenerys, podczas sztormu tak silnego, że zniszczył całą flotę Targaryenów zacumowaną przy brzegu. Straciwszy flotę i wiedząc, że nie mają żadnych szans w starciu z nadpływającą flotą Stannisa Baratheona, załoga zamku postanowiła wydać dzieci nowemu królowi. Jednak na czas Ser Willem Darry zdołał wymknąć się z kilkoma lojalnymi ludźmi, dziećmi i niańką i popłynąć do Braavos, gdzie pozostali przez kilka lat. Stannis zdobył Smoczą Skałę, choć ku niezadowoleniu Roberta nie zdołał pojmać ostatnich Targaryenów. 'Założenie dynastii Baratheonów' Robert Baratheon został koronowany na króla Siedmiu Królestw. Swoim Namiestnikiem mianował Jona Arryna. Nie zamierzał się żenić utraciwszy ukochaną Lyannę, ale Jon Arryn przekonał go, że musi stworzyć sojusz poprzez małżeństwo, by umocnić się na tronie i spłodzić dziedzica. Arryn zasugerował córkę lorda Tywina Lannistera, Cersei jak najlepszą partię, zapewniającą poparcie Rodu Lannisterów. 'Opór Dorne' Śmierć żony księcia Rhaegara, księżniczki Elii Martell oraz jej małych dzieci, Rhaenys i Aegona rozwścieczyła Ród Martelów. Książę Oberyn Martell zaczął wznosić bunt, chcąc poprzeć wygnanego księcia Viserysa. Do Dorne przybył jednak Namistnik Króla, Jon Arryn. Przekonał księcia Dorana Martella najstarszego brata Elii i Oberyna, by zaniechał buntu. Bracia Martell nie zaniechali myśli o zemście i zaczęli knuć tajny spisek mający na celu przywrócenie korony wygnanym Targaryenom. Category:Rebelia Roberta Category:Wojny Rodu Arrynów Category:Wojny Rodu Baratheonów Category:Wojny Rodu Greyjoyów Category:Wojny Rodu Lannisterów Category:Wojny Rodu Martellów Category:Wojny Rodu Starków Category:Wojny Rodu Targaryenów Category:Wojny Rodu Tullych Category:Wojny Rodu Tyrellów Category:Wojny Category:Westeros